Yugioh Chatroom
by T'Luminareth
Summary: This is based on YTAS Yugioh the Abridged series . A chatroom full of all the main Yugioh characters. Who knows where this will go?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Dsiclaimer: None of the Yugioh characters or the show belong to me. Most of the jokes belong to LittleKuriboh. This is purely for entertainment on my part and a friends. (We get bored in class and this is what happens). There will be more on the way.

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!:Grandpa_

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on:**

xPharaohsrPhatx: uh…what are we going to do about Yugi's Grandpa? His body is kind of decaying… -_-

Headcase: Burn the Witch!!...wait no that would make it smell even more…

HeadCase: BURN THE WITCH!!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Tristan that won't help.

**BFFLAE has signed on:**

BFFLAE: Pharaoh is that u? lyke I'm not wearing nething right now…um, I mean poor Yugi :,( -but lyke I bet friendship can help dis! 3

**SpiceWorld has just signed on:**

SpiceWorld: Ooooo! What ARE we talking about?

HeadCase: Sometimes I get bigger…my mom says it's perfectly natural for a boy my age

SpiceWorld: Indeed it is!

**S-x_bomb has signed on:**

S-x_bomb: I bet you can't get as big as me…OMG! Is that you Pegasus? I've spent my whole life trying to look as manly as you! 3

xPharaohsrPhatx: **mumble* that explains a lot…

SpiceWorld: What is that lovely music?

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on:**

CuzImWorthIt: Duke what did we tell you about the theme music?

S-x_bomb: What theme music? O.o

SpiceWorld: Oh leave the boy alone this music is simply Faaaabulous!

FunkyFlorence has signed on:

FunkyFlorence: Well 'ello there young chaps! I love your name Pegasus!

SpiceWorld: Im watching it again and everytime I watch it, it just gets better and better! ^_^

S-x_bomb: Are there any hot chix in it?

SpiceWorld: I don't watch it for them silly boy! I watch it for Richard E. Grant and Alan Cumming!

SpiceWorld: They are simply Faaabulous!!

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has just signed on:**

**CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear has just signed on:**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: What's Spice World?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Thanx for blatantly copying my name Marik!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: DID NOT!! :( Odion kill him!!

CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: You can't do that through the internet Master Marik!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: **pout*

SpiceWorld: Everyone stop so I can explain to the poor boy!

SpiceWorld: Thank you!

BBFFALE: Who said you could talk to us!?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I did! Now I wanna hear about the movie! My midriff compels you to be silent! :(

SpiceWorld: Now…Spice World is a wonderful movie that has the Spice Girls in it and they are trying to put on a show. Their manager is Richard E. Grant **hug* and they are being documented, sort of, by Alan Cumming **hug, kiss*

SpiceWorld: I only watch it for Richard and Alan! ^_^

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Is this Richard and Alan hawt?

SpiceWorld: Well of course they are! What kind of question is that?

**+1000DeadPuppies has just signed on:**

**Iluvmy'bro has just signed on:**

+1000DeadPuppies: Oh please. Don't make me sick.

+1000DeadPuppies: No one watches that movie anymore!

xPharaohsrPhatx: **mumble* Pegasus apparently does…

Iluvmy'bro: Don't be such a digital dummy Yami! Seto ALWAYS watches Spice World with me! ^_^ he even said that I'm like Baby Spice, and he is Scary Spice!

+1000DeadPuppies: What did I tell you Mokuba!?!

Iluvmy'bro: Never bring it up in public…

+1000DeadPuppies: You broke that rule!

SpiceWorld: OOOOOH!! That's just wonderful Moki-boy! I call being Posh Spice!

CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: ….I think everyone needs to watch this video. 3

.com/search/gummybearsong./

xEgyptiansrHawtx: No one cares about your effing gummy bears!!! They are friggin' disgusting! :(

xEgyptiansrHawtx: OH FLOREEEEEENCE!!! :)

FunkyFlorence: How's it hanging dude?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Do we know you?

FunkyFlorence: We go to school together…

xPharaohsrPhatx: ….

FunkyFlorence: It's Bakura…

xPharaohsrPhatx: Never heard of you

**BrooklynRage has just singed on:**

BrokklynRage: Nyeh what are we arguing about?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Aparently we know someone named Bakura and Gummy Bears can dance and sing…

CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: You're actually watching it?!?!

xPharaohsrPhatx:…my mouse accidentally clicked on the link…

CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: YOU ARE!! Oh I'm so happy!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: MY MIDRIFF ORDERS YOU TO STOP WATCHING IT!!! :(

BrooklynRage.: I'd rather watch Spice World then the CGI Gummy Bear!!

CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: It took hours to make the Gummy Bear do it right!!

**HELP!! has just signed on:**

HELP!!: I think I am having a heart attack…

HELP!!: Yup…

HELP!!: Definitely a heart attack…

**CuzImWorthIt has just signed off**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has just signed off**

**BFFLAE has just signed off**

**SpiceWorld has just signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

HeadCase: Where did everyone go? Oh...right…

**HeadCase has just signed off**

**S-x_bomb has just signed off**

**FunkyFlorence has just signed off**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has just signed off**

**CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear has just signed off**

Iluvmy'bro: Why DID everyone sign off Seto?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

**+1000DeadPuppies has just signed off**

**Iluvmy'bro has just signed off**

HELP!!:…help…?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N None of the characters, or the show they inhabit, belong to me. Most jokes from YTAS created by LittleKuriboh. This is for my own entertainment and that of my friend who helps write it. For those of you who care there is a scene that is not suitable for young readers. You have been warned. Enjoy!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!:Grandpa_

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on:**

**FunkyFlorence has signed on:**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Bakuuuuuuuuura!! I rly hate math! :(

FunkyFlorence: The fangirls are stalking my classes now too GODS!! I have no peace!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: What Im not an effing fangirl!! I wish this teacher was a Steve. Then I could totally control him.

**BrooklynRage has signed on:**

BrooklynRage: Why don't you trick him into legally changing his name? Nyeh?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: bcz he's my teacher you friggin' idiot and I have no need for more Steves at the moment. Besides, who called you into this convo?

FunkyFlorence: That would be me. I'm always uncomfortable when it's just the two of us. And since when did something like "teacher" stop you?

**EYEKNOWALL has signed on:**

EYEKNOWALL: Because shut up!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Well said Ishizu! Also Bakura I don't think you should be lying to your fangirls. They all know that you aren't too manly and you know you enjoyed my millennium rod your…you know! :)

FunkyFlorence: I don't know to what you are referring and my fangirls already know about my non-masculinity. Why else would they pair us together?

EYEKNOWALL: Because I have foreseen the future…

FunkyFlorence: Will it actually help or will you just tell us about it as it's happening? Or maybe after it has already happened.

EYEKNOWALL: Trust me Bakura. You will not stay "straight", or believe that you are for too long.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Face it Bakura, all of the fanfics say we live happily ever after with kids if that's possible.

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on:**

**Iluvmy'bro has just signed on:**

+1000DeadPuppies: mPreg?

Iluvmy'bro: What's mPreg?

+1000deadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba.

BrooklynRage: What do the fanfics say about me Ishizu? **point point*

EYEKNOWALL: That you are a furry and are Kaiba's bitch.

+1000DeadPuppies: Can I torture him instead?

EYEKNOWALL:…and that Kaiba's into S&M games with you.

Iluvmy'bro: Seto what's S&M?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

**SpiceWorld has signed on:**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on:**

SpiceWorld: Oooooh! I'd love to show you Moki-boy!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Joey just drop the whole thing or I will be forced to tell you all about the name you yell out in your sleep.

+1000DeadPuppies: I think I'm going to go flag youtube videos.

Iluvmy'bro: because you have a small penis right?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

SpiceWorld: Come now Kaiba boy…I made a pun…you can't be that small…you are a young, healthy male.

+1000DeadPuppies: Just for that I think I am going to flag ALL the Spice World videos!

SpiceWorld: NOOO!! You can't Kaiba-boy!! …but if you have to just don't touch the one named ScaryxBaby Spice! That's my favorite amv!

+1000DeadPuppies: Already did!! :)

Headcase: Hey! I made that! -_-;

SpiceWorld: You and I need to talk.

xPharaohsrPhatx: I thought you said you liked the male roles in that movie? Which makes more sense and explains a lot…

SpiceWorld: Yes, but that amv has the most scenes of Alan than any other!

**BFFLAE has signed on:**

BFFLAE: "…and then he ran his fingers through his golden hair, as his lover's mouth wrapped around his hot, big and wet throbbing manhood. Just as he neared his climax, he yelled out his lover's name, "Joey!" and Joey sucked him off staring into the hazed and lust filled eyes of a very flushed Seto"

BFFLAE: Ooops wrong window…Sry

Iluvmy'bro: O_o…Seto?! TT_TT

+1000DeadPuppies: Grrrr

BrooklynRage: I did what to Seto's manhood!?!?

+1000DeadPuppies:

BrooklynRage: …oh…TEA!!!!

BFFLAE: You weren't supposed to see that!

xPharaohsrPhatx: No one was ever meant to see something like that…

BFFLAE: Then why do I have so many of them saved on my computer?

SpiceWorld: I think you need to write a fanfic about me and Alan! **sigh* if only I were so lucky…

Headcase: I'll make you an amv! :)

BFFLAE: Yeah, but I think I need to be commissioned for it first. $_$

SpiceWorld: Oh just tell me how much you silly girl. I am loaded after all! Which makes me wonder why I can't just buy Ally-boy with money…in any case it seems to be my lucky day!

Headcase: Heey I just looked up Alan Cumming…he's pretty hot…but he's married…

SpiceWorld: ….NOOOOOO!

Headcase: I actually told someone something useful!? O.O

xPharaohsrPhatx: No you didn't. That wasn't helpful at all.

SpiceWorld: It was to me T_T

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on: **

CuzImWorthIt: Tristan r u gay?

Headcase: I don't know…am I?

CuzImWorthIt: I thought you liked Serenity?

Headcase: I already tapped that

BrooklynRage: BROOKLYN RAGE! BROOKLYN RAGE!

Headcase: You're just jealous I tapped it before you!

BrooklynRage: But she's my sister…

Headcase: You can't say you never thought of doing her.

BrooklynRage: Nyeh!?

xPharahsrPhatx: I'm sure your logic makes sense somewhere Tristan but the one crucial thing…this is Earth and your logic doesn't apply!

Headcase: the witch is here!...oh wait no theme music…

xPharaohsrPhatx: That's cuz he isn't on…

**Help!! Has signed on:**

Help!!: I'm no witch! But, I am having another heart attack…maybe this time I might die! :)

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off:**

**BFFLAE has signed off:**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed off: **

**BrooklynRage has signed off:**

**Headcase has signed off:**

Help!!: Oh you young kids and your—

Iluvmy'bro: Shut up, Yugi's Grandpa!

Help!!:

Iluvmy'bro: Oh I'm so sorry….

**Iluvmy'bro has just signed off:**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed off:**

**FunkyFlorence has signed off:**

**EYEKNOWALL has signed off:**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off:**

**SpiceWorld has signed off:**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N None of the characters belong to me and some of the jokes are those of LittleKuriboh they are just used in new ways. This is purely for entertainment and no infringement is intended.

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!:Grandpa_

**SpiceWorld has signed on:**

**S-x_bomb has signed on:**

SpiceWorld: I am feeling most un-fabulous today…

S-x_bomb: Why is that Pegasus? Is there anything I can do to help?

SpiceWorld: Oh you are a sweet heart but there really isn't anything you can do…because…because…I WORE OUT SPICE WORLD! T_T

S-x_bomb: Oh, it's ok! I'll just buy you a brand new DVD version of it! =]

SpiceWorld: D…V…D?! I've never heard of such a thing….What is it exactly?

S-x_bomb: lyke OMG Peg! You've never heard of a DVD?! Digital Video Discs? Kind of like CD's?

SpiceWorld: Ooooh! I think I get it. Kind of like Kaiba-boy's Duel Discs?

S-x_bomb: Yeah…no…it's the same thing like a VHS but it's a disc. It has a movie on it…its basically a cd with a movie on it…

SpiceWorld: I don't get out much…

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on:**

CuzImWorthIt: Apprently…I thought you were up to date on technology?

SpiceWorld: Well, yes Yugi-boy when it's children card games related. **sigh* I need a date…

S-x_bomb: I'll do it! =]

SpiceWorld: Dear Dukey-boy, there can't be two pretty boys, I need someone more masculine…like Alan Cumming **blush*

S-x_bomb:

S-x_bomb: You'd rather go out with someone you've never met then with the person who has dedicated his whole life to being just as masculine as you?

SpiceWorld: Yes. Pretty much. :)

S-x_bomb may not respond because they appear to be offline:

CuzImWorthIt: Now you've done it…

SpiceWorld: Done what?

CuzImWorthIt: You upset him…great now he's complaining to me and asking why you don't like him….

SpiceWorld: It's not that I dislike him, and it's flattering and all that he looks up to meso much, but there is too much competition you know?

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on:**

+1000DeadPuppies: Why did I join this conversation full of gay dweebs?

SpiceWorld: Now there's someone I would date!

CuzImWorthIt: Heey! I'm not gay!

+1000DeadPuppies: Oh please! You so are! If you weren't you would have tapped Tea long before now. She basically throws herself at you!

CuzImWorthIt: **blush* I know but I just feel so…

SpiceWorld: Short?

+1000DeadPuppies: Short?

CuzImWorthIt: Hey! Screw you guys!

SpiceWorld: Don't get mad Yugi-boy. Not everyone is packed and stacked like Kaiba-boy here **wink*

+1000DeadPuppies: How do you know this?

CuzImWorthIt: Yeah I thought Kaiba had a small pe—

**BrooklynRage has signed on:**

BrooklynRage: NO HE DOESN'T! MY DREAMS TELL ME SO!...uh I mean…what's up guys? -_-;;

CuzImWorthIt: Joey?...

BrooklynRage:

CuzImWorthIt: Did you have dream sex with Kaiba again?

BrooklynRage: …no…maybe…no

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't do furries.

SpiceWorld: How dare you have dream sex with Kaiba-boy!?

**BFFLAE has signed on:**

BFFLAE: Who hasn't had dream sex with Kaiba?

CuzImWorthIt: I sure as hell haven't…

SpiceWorld: Only I'm allowed to have dream sex with Kaiba!

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on:**

Iluvmy'bro: My fangirls say that I've had dream sex with Seto! :)

Iluvmy'bro: Big brother what's dream sex?

+1000DeadPuppies: Everyone leave before I call KaibaCorp on your asses! Me and Mokuba need to have a talk.

Iluvmy'bro: But Seto…

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

**BFFLAE has signed off:**

**BrooklynRage has signed off:**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed off:**

**SpiceWorld has signed off:**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Disclaimer: None of the characters of Yugioh belong to me and the jokes belong to LittleKuriboh. I do this for fun and to keep me and my friend sane during class.

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!:Grandpa_

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on:**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on:**

CuzImWorthIt: So…Pharaoh. What do you do when you are inside my head and aren't being summoned?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Have you ever seen the movie Labyrinth?

CuzImWorthIt: No…why?

xPharaohsrPhatx: No reason. I mostly just think about our next card game.

CuzImWorthIt: That's kind of lame, but hey then again I'm supposed to be a "normal" teenager, but all I do is play a children's card game.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Well that's your own damn fault. There has been plenty of woman throwing themselves at you who are more then willing to make you a "normal" teenager. But you don't even notice them.

CuzImWorthIt: But I'm just too shy **blush*, Pharaoh, can you help give me some tips on women?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Well for one girls aren't always into the whole bondage slave thing…right now most of them are into Twilight.

CuzImWorthIt: Bondage…slave? What's that? Also Twilight is a great book! Even though I still think you might be a vamp what with you not having a reflection and all.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Oh for the love of the Gods Yugi! If you don't know what a bondage slave is I'm not going to tell you. As or Twilight I never should have let you read that.

xPharaohsrPhatx: You're making my Egyptian Rage flare up! Don't make me mind crush you! You know I will!

CuzImWorthIt: Listen, first of all, stop trying to make Egyptian Rage a catch phrase it's not happening. Second, if you mind crush me you would mind crush yourself in the process. And third I don't see you hooking up with any girls!! :(

xPharaohsrPhatx: I'm the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh that inhabits your body, it's a bit hard to just pop out on a date without you! Besides it's your body that can't get chix. I on the other hand always had women all over me when I had a body of my own!

xPharaohsrPhatx: And let's not bring up Twilight again!

CuzImWorthIt: Why no more Twilight talk? Pharaoh don't tell me that you're into that stuff! By the way Tea keeps texting me if you will go on a date with her….me, us?

xPharaohsrPhatx: I still haven't forgiven you for the last date you tricked me into. I was assaulted by birds for Ra's sake! And you know how I know Voldemort is evil? He killed Cedric and made him Edward!

CuzImWorthIt: So, then you probably like the other guy…in Twilight I mean.

xPharaohsrPhatx: What other guy? O.o

CuzImWorthIt: The other one that likes the girl…I forget his name…

xPharaohsrPhatx: Jacob? No one likes Jacob that's why you forgot his name…why are we still talking about this?

CuzImWorthIt: Because you have a man crush on the series! XD

xPharaohsrPhatx: I most certainly do not! Didn't you read what I just said? "you know how I know Voldemort is evil? He killed Cedric and made him Edward!"

xPharaohsrPhatx: PAY ATTENTION!!

CuzImWorthIt: …ok…just keep going on with the girl tips advice!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Well…have you seen your hair? It's two sizes bigger than your head! You look ridiculous! I don't know how you manage to lift your head off your pillow in the morning!

CuzImWorthIt: Well your's is too!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Not by choice! Anyway I'm a hotter version of you when I take over your body so I make it work. You, my short friend, haven't reached puberty yet!

CuzImWorthIt: …never

CuzImWorthIt: Oh well if women do throw themselves at me maybe it's time I put it to the test! I think I'm gunna hit the club and get me some bitched now!! :D

CuzImWorthIt: I'm gunna go get pimped for da party 2night! Wait 4 me ladies! The Yuginator is comin to take you away! ;)

xPharaohsrPhatx: …you are so white you're paler than sour cream.

CuzImWorthIt: So? Some girls dig white skin :)

xPharaohsrPhatx: You keep telling yourself that…

_The following message could not be delivered because this person may be offline:_

_ You keep telling yourself that…_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Disclaimer: Amazingly the characters still don't belong to me and some of the jokes are those of LittleKuriboh. This is purely for entertainment and infringement is not my goal.

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxI'mxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!:Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

**GuyMagnet has signed on:**

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on:**

GuyMagnet: You're Seto's baby brother right? Why do you love him so much? Doesn't he treat you like you don't exist?

Iluvmy'bro: Yes Seto is my big bro I wanna be just like him some day! =]

GuyMagnet: You wanna be a douche?

Iluvmy'bro: Seto is not a douche! X(

Iluvmy'bro: Joey told me he always reads fanfic that have you and Seto and him doing something he calls a threesome…what's a threesome Serenity?

GuyMagnet: Well…I'm not sure I should tell you…but it's usually when a man has sex with 2 women simultaneously. In this instance 2 men and 1 woman…**blush*

Iluvmy'bro: oh…oh no! That's wrong! X(

**+1000DeadPuppies has intercepted messages:**

+1000DeadPuppies: Good thing I monitor what you're doing on your computer Mokuba. Get offline NOW!!

Iluvmy'bro: But Seto….

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba! NOW!!

**Iluvmy'bro has signed off**

+1000DeadPuppies:Whatever he told you was not true. Tell Wheeler to stop telling my brother these things. Anyways you said you would call me yesterday and you didn't.

GuyMagnet: I will silly boy but you never seem to pick up when I do call.

+1000DeadPuppies: Screw the rules! I pick up when I want to and I want to talk to you!

GuyMagnet: What time should I call?

+1000DeadPuppies: Right now I'm in the Kaiba cave…I'll be home in an hour.

GuyMagnet: Call you then big boy!

+1000DeadPuppies: Can't wait!

**GuyMagnet has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me nor do the characters in that show. Some jokes based on YTAS by the amazing LK(If you haven't watch it I highly recommend it). Sorry for the long delay between chapters but I just had Spring break! Now Im back at school and there will be more updates. Thanks for the comments thus far!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

**SpiceWorld has signed on:**

**S-x_bomb has signed on:**

SpiceWorld: Oooo! Oh, Dukie-boy! You must check out this great band! They are simply fabulous, but they still don't reach the level of Spice Girls!

S-x_bomb: Ya? Who are they?

SpiceWorld: Big Bang!** ****giggle*

S-x_bomb: Do they rise to the occasion like I do?

SpiceWorld: Oh well I hope so! This is amazing though because there is a member for each kind of person's taste.

S-x_bomb: So basically you found a group like the Spice Girls? I don't really like the Spice Girls…I like JT since he's almost as masculine as me!

SpiceWorld: Oh well they are pretty much as manly as Justin Timberlake, but better.

SpiceWorld: There is the leader, G-dragon who is kinda like a mixture of Posh Spice and Scary Spice because of his unique fashion sense and obnoxiousness, but he is too cute. Then, there is the main rapper T.O.P. **sigh* whose voice will make you melt and has Ginger Spice's attitude! Also there is Daesung who has a beautiful voice and is underappreciated like Sporty Spice. Of course there has to be a Baby Spice of the group who is Seungri and you just want to pinch his cheeks!! Finally, there is Taeyang **double kiss* who is like all of the Spice Girls combined and has an amazing voice, can dance and has the nicest wash-board abs that you could eat off of!!

S-x_bomb: Let me just check them out then…

SpiceWorld: Take your time Dukie-boy!!

**BFFLAE has signed on:**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on:**

xPharaohsrPhatx: Why do you listen to the gayest music groups known to man?

BFFLAE: Hey! That group has some sexy men in it!

xPharaohsrPhatx: More like she males…don't we know a she male?

SpiceWorld: Oh! Pharaoh-boy you are quite naïve when it comes to your taste in music. You need to stop listening to David Bowie! And I agree with you Tea! Whose your favorite?

BFFLAE: T.O.P. hands down!

xPharaohsrPhatx: David Bowie has style and is so classic it's not even funny and he's not the only person I listen to! I would have thought your favorite singer would have been Alan Cumming, Pegasus.

SpiceWorld: Oh he still is my dear, It's just that this Asian Persuasion is making me go insane! Oooooo! T.O.P. is an excellent choice, although I have to pick Taeyang **melts*

S-x_bomb: I am done checking them out…they're almost as pretty as me.

SpiceWorld: Indeed

xPharaohsrPhatx: Stop trying to convert people to your Asian Persuasion! That group is probably almost exactly like Backstreet Boys and N*SYNC! They came first don't forget!

xPharaohsrPhatx: If you want a good group check out Kamelot or maybe Breaking Benjamin and Three Days Grace…now that's music!

BFFLAE: Are any of them pretty?

xPharaohsrPhatx: It's not just about looks you silly little girl!

BFFLAE: Yes it is Pharaoh! Oh what I wouldn't give to make you a sixth member of Big Bang! You can be the angstyish member that doesn't wanna be there…a secret sadist with a bondage/leather fetish! ;)

xPharaohsrPhatx: I'm not the one with the bondage/leather fetish! Don't forget Yugi is the one who dresses us! He is the one with the fetishes! Even though I'm not really complaining…

BFFLAE: Exactly! Oooooh! You'd have a double life for the band! Perfect! =]

SpiceWorld: Gossip makes the world go round!

BFFLAE: Oh my God! Pegasus, you're rich!! Let's make this actually happen! All you have to do is pull some strings and voila! The Pharaoh and Yugi are in the band! Also, then we can possibly meet them!

SpiceWorld: Oooooo! Sounds like a plan!

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on:**

+1000DeadPuppies: Wow, Mr. YG is really desperate if he took my offer and made the company's mascot a Blue Eyes White Dragon

SpiceWorld: You sold them the Blue Eyes White Dragon!? That design rightfully belongs to me! I've been quiet about you using it for free since you're Kaiba-boy, but really now!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Where are my royalties?! I was the one to trap the real beasts in stone and made the game popular long before any of you were even born!

SpiceWorld: You snooze you lose Pharaoh-boy!

+1000DeadPuppies: Screw the rules! I have money!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Only because you have a technology fetish and a dragon fetish that led you to open a theme park based around both fetishes! How could you sell your favorite monster? How low will you go?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up! I could shut this show down if I wanted!

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on:**

Iluvmy'bro: He does these things because he has a small penis. Right Seto? Btw Seto, what's a penis and why is yours so small? O_O

xPharaohsrPhatx: Shut up Mokuba!...wait if you can shut down the show…

+1000DeadPuppies: Gettheregettheregetthere!

xPharaohsrPhatx:…you own 4Kids!?

+1000DeadPuppies: And now I have a boner.

Iluvmy'bro: But no one answered my question… :'(

BFFLAE: It's a reproductive organ found on males, an organ that is quite fun!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Excuse me did everyone not see that Kaiba owns 4Kids!

**BrooklynRage ahs signed on:**

BrooklynRage: Kaiba puts it in my mouth in my dreams…I mean…nyeh?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Joey once again we don't want to hear about your Kaiba sex dreams!

BFFLAE: I DO!!

SpiceWorld: I DO!!

S-x_bomb: I might….

+1000DeadPuppies: Don't you dare Wheeler!

BrooklynRage: I don't know what you're talking about….

BrooklynRage: And Kaiba you bastard I should have known that you owned 4Kids! They have ruined so many shows!

+1000DeadPuppies: Most of them were crap anyway.

BrooklynRage: Blasphemy!

SpiceWorld: This is so un-fabulous!

**SpiceWorld has signed off**

**S-x_bomb has signed off**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

**BFFLAE has signed off**

Iluvmy'bro: What's 4Kids big brother?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**

**Iluvmy'bro has signed off**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Disclaimer: I still don't own the show, the characters or anything else. Some jokes used are those of LK. We went somewhere different this time just to be different. There are two original characters. Some names have been changed to protect the innocent. So without further ado enjoy!

**Chatroom name= Bakura_iz_smexy!!1!;p **

FunkyFlorence: I wonder what my fangirls are saying in this chatroom about me…it better not be them talking about fanfic!

Steve: Oh Bakuuuuuuura!

FunkyFlorence: Marik is that you?

Steve: It might be…I've been talking to fangirls and boy do they like to pair us together…it's kind of annoying actually…

FunkyFlorence: Why did you sign in with a different s/n? You're not a fangirl as well are you?

Steve: I am undercover if you must know. I can't have them all squealing at me now can I! You know as well as I do fangirls ruin everything! And I am not one of them I just like to keep in the loop with what they are talking about

LovetheFic: WE DO NOT RUIN EVERYTHING!!

FunkyFlorence: Most fangirls do tend to ruin things but why did you enter this chatroom? I mean it makes sense for me to enter since this chatroom seems to be about me but why you?

Steve: …I don't understand the question…

**HELP!! has entered the chatroom**

HELP!!: OMG is _the_ Bakura in this chatroom? And I see the name Marik?! **squee* they both are almost as hot as my Black Luster Soldier!

FunkyFlorence: You talk to us sometimes when it's just us main characters…you think we're hot?

Steve: That is so creepy…you're like…a gazillion years old….wait…what about the Black Luster Soldier?

HELP!!: How do you know how old I am when I'm not even sure? Besides love has no age! OMG Black Luster Soldier is so my secret lover! He makes sweet love to me every night when everyone is asleep!

**BFFLAE has entered the chatroom**

BFFLAE: OMG!! Girls here is a sneak peek at my new fanfic that I will be posting very soon!! I already have like a bajillion fans waiting!!! =D

HELP!!: Out with it girl!

BFFLAE:…and then just as Marik was about to run away from Bakura, he was pushed up to the door pinned underneath Bakura who had a smirk on his face. Bakura peered into his Egyptian lover's wide eyes and dipped his head to join their lips in a kiss. Marik closed his eyes tightly, not being used to this still and squeaked as Bakura fondled his behind while shooting his tongue into Marik's hot and moist mouth. Bakura couldn't help teasing Marik as he reached his hand down his pants and…

HELP!!: YOU CAN'T STOP THERE!! X(

LovetheFic: Yah, that's like not fair!

Bakura&Marik4ever: Totally!! :'(

Steve: My effeminate fury commands you to continue!!

FunkyFlorence: Marik that's about us! And I would never put my hand there! I don't know what that thing has been in!

Steve: But it's such a good story! You don't dream about these kinds of things?

FunkyFlorence: I can honestly and happily say no!

**BrooklynRage has entered the chatroom**

BrooklynRage: OMG Marik I ttly understand you! I keep having these wild dreams with me and Kaiba!

Steve: Why is it always about you and Kaiba?

LovetheFic: Cuz they make such a cute couple!

Bakura&Marik4ever: WAIT A MINUTE!!! Like OMG! You're Marik! And FunkyFlorence is like Bakura! **SQUEE*

Steve: What the **eff*! My cover is blown! Thanx for the friggin' dumb name Odion!

FunkyFlorence: Your cover was blown quite a while back…and I must say this is the last time I enter a random chatroom that is named after me!

**+1000DeadPuppies has entered the chatroom**

+1000DeadPuppies: Wheeler I swear to God if you keep having these kinds of dreams I will get KaibaCorp to personally neuter you while I watch!

BrooklynRage: I'm not the only one who has dream sex with you Kaiba! I'm just more open about it…

Bakura&Marik4ever: OMG! CAN'T BREATH!!! IT'S KAIBA!!! HE IS SO CUTE WHEN HE'S MEAN TO JOEY!!! SECRETLY HE LOVES HIM!!!

LovetheFic: **SQUEE* IT"S KAIBA!!! I SO TTLY HAVE DREAM SEX WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT!!!

+1000DeadPuppies: I think I'm going to be sick….

**Iluvmy'bro has entered the chatroom**

Iluvmy'bro: Who needs dream sex with Kaiba when you're having real sex with him!

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba! No body asked you!

Bakura&Marik4ever: I wouldn't mind having more then dream sex with Kaiba! XD

LovetheFic: Me neither! I call first dibs! =]

Steve: Bakuuuuuuraaaaa! This is supposed to be about us! =[

FunkyFlorence: What I don't understand is how we are in a chatroom that seems to be dedicated to girls writing about Yugioh fanfics! Fanfics about couples that shouldn't be!

Steve: Hey Bakuuuuura!...can we have sex? ;)

Bakura&Marik4ever: Can you do it on the webcam so everyone can see!?

LovetheFic: OMG!!! PLEASE SAY YES!!!!

FunkyFlorence: Most assuredly not and I will never look for such a chatroom again!

Steve: Don't be a party pooper!

Bakura&Marik4ever: Yeah what he said!

LovetheFic: Oh please!!

**FunkyFlorence has exited the chatroom**

Steve: Damn…so close too…

Bakura&Marik4ever: Aww poor Marik!

LovetheFic: Hey Marik we could cheer you up… ;)

Steve: In what way? O_o

Bakura&Marik4ever: Oh there are ways….

BFFLAE: Back off bitches! He can only be with Bakura!

Bakura&Marik4ever: Must go write fanfic!

LovetheFic: Sounds good to me! XD

**LovetheFic has exited the chatroom**

**Bakura&Marik4ever has exited the chatroom**

**BFFLAE has exited the chatroom**

BrooklynRage:…so Kaiba…I was wondering….

**+1000DeadPuppies has exited the chatroom**

BrooklynRage: Damn…so close…

HELP!!: Not even anywhere near close.

BrooklynRage: Who asked you!

**BrooklynRage has exited the chatroom**

HELP!!: That was mean…

Iluvmy'bro: He's just upset Seto won't have real sex with him.

HELP!!: That reminds me…Black Luster Soldier and I have some unfinished business! Don't wait up Yugi!

**HELP!! Has exited the chatroom**

Iluvmy'bro: Damn…all alone again…maybe Sponge Bob is on!

**Iluvmy'bro has exited the chatroom**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Disclaimer: Just going to say it again I don't own the show or the characters and the jokes are modeled on LK's YTAS. We had alot of fun with this one so I hope you enjoy it just as much as we did while writing it. =]

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on**

**FunkyFlorence has signed on**

**BFFLAE has signed on**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You know what I hate?!!?

FunkyFlorence: Well I know I hate you…

BFFLAE: In fangirl language that means you two lobe each other! XD

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Yes….anyway I do hate you Bakura, but what I actually despise is that stupid whale thingy- NARWHALS!! They are so friggin' stupid!

FunkyFlorence: What have they ever done to you? Or are they just too phallic like for you?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Well if that was the case then I think I would like it…but no! They are just so dumb! Why do people have to even acknowledge them?!

FunkyFlorence: …because they kind of exist…

BFFLAE: I think they need to genetically modify a horse with a narwhal to make a unicorn! XD

xEgyptiansrHawtx: NO!! I command you to stop! Odion do something about this!

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed on**

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Yes Master Marik!

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: I mean no! I can't… narwhals are my second most favorite things in the world next to the gummy bears of course.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Thanks for nothing Odion! That's one more gummy bear gone!

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Asshole!

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

+1000DeadPuppies: Narwhals are boring…let's talk about dragons instead!

xPharaohsrPhatx: You and your damn dragon fetish! All it is with you is dragon this and dragon that!

+1000DeadPuppies: Well the only monsters you to seem to like are magicians! THEY'RE NOT EVEN MONSTERS!!

BFFLAE: I see nothing wrong with that! At least you can write fanfic about the Dark Magician and Magician Girl! You can't do that with the dragons!

+1000DeadPuppies: Sure you can! Can you say Blue Eyes White Dragon 3some?!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Why was I put in this show again?!

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

BrooklynRage: Kaiba wants a 3some? Me and Serenity are available! =]

xPharaohsrPhatx: Stop talking about incest! It's really creepy and wrong! Where's 4Kids to censor this when you need them?!

BFFLAE: You were out in this show cuz ur too sexy for your own good and you needed the money!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Oh right…

BrooklynRage: I don't see anything wrong with incest considering your people perfected it to keep the royal bloodline flowing, Pharaoh!

xPharaohsrPhatx: …that was after my time…

BFFLAE: What about the bloodline?

BrooklynRage: Pharaohs usually married their brother/sister to keep the bloodline pure.

xPharaohsrPhatx: I was an only child…

BrooklynRage: Cousins worked well too.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Well looking at it medically today we know all about the problems….but it's still not right both mentally and physically! Don't dwell in the ancient past!!

BrooklynRage: Nyeh? Is that anger I hear?

xPharaohsrPhatx: **sigh* I don't know why I bother…

+1000DeadPuppies: Whoa, a lot happened since I left to bang that whore-of-a-sister you have Wheeler. She wasn't that fun so you can keep her, and no to the 3some.

BFFLAE: Trying to write about dragon 3somes is hard!!

+1000DeadPuppies: And yet so easy to picture! You could try an Egyptian God 3some…I'm getting a boner just thinking about all of this…

BrooklynRage: BROOKLYN RAGE!!! BROOKLYN RAGE!!!

BrooklynRage: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BANGED MY SISTA!!!???

+1000DeadPuppies: I mean exactly what I said.

BrooklynRage: YOU DEFLOWERED MY SISTA?!?!?!?!

**HeadCase has signed on**

**S-x_bomb has signed on**

HeadCase: No I did that! =]

S-x_bomb: No I did that! =]

BrooklynRage: BROOKLYN RAGE!!! BROOKLYN RAGE!!!

S-x_bomb: Ya, that was like, all me. She said I was the best ever. According to her I was the biggest too cuz Duke Devlin always rises to the occasion baby. That Kaiba dude was kinda the smallest she said.

HeadCase: I deflowered her in my dreams! :)

BrooklynRage: BROOKLYN RAGE!!! BROOKLYN RAGE!!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Stop saying that you silly little man! You should have known by now your sister would give it to everyone!

BFFLAE: Are you ready to deflower me Pharaoh!? XD

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

+1000DeadPuppies: Yeah well we played kinky S&M games where I blindfolded her and told her to roar like a dragon :)

xEgyptiansrHawtx: We're not even that freaky, right Bakura?

FunkyFlorence: I hate you Marik!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I hate you more!

FunkyFlorence: I want to make sweet hate to you!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Are you coming onto me?

BrooklynRage: KAIBA I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

+1000DeadPuppies: I'd like to see you try!

BFFLAE: OMG!! I just copied this conversation into all of your themed chatrooms and all the fangirls are going crazy! FANFIC TIME!!!!

FunkyFlorence: STOP DOING THAT!!!

BFFLAE: But it makes us happy! And horny! XD

FunkyFlorence: You know what? Do whatever you want! I would not want to bed any of your internal slags at any point in my life?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: What the **eff* does that mean?

FunkyFlorence: Slag= British for slut. Would you like it if the person you hated the most in this world slept with his fangirls?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Stop being so British!! You swing that way!?! Didn't see that coming…

FunkyFlorence: Just because I'm British doesn't make me gay! I'm quite a beautiful man and I thought you hated me so much that you would be crying right now…

S-x_bomb: Listen brah, no one is prettier than me besides Pegasus.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Yes I hate you with all my being but you were the one coming onto me before….

xEgyptiansrHawtx: And Duke you are not the only pretty boy in the world and Pegasus….ick!!

S-x_bomb: Listen, I hate to break your heart, but your tan looks soooooo fake. Dude even your boyfriend Bakura is hotter than you. Plus, the midriff tanks are sooo last year! :P so HA!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You can grate cheese on my abs…even though the smell tends to linger something awful…so why would I deny the world seeing such perfection that is my midriff!?

S-x_bomb: Girls don't want muscley guys but ones that can help them with make up.

FunkyFlorence: His abs are hard and sharp, I almost cut my tongue on them…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: When the hell did you lick my abs? And why was I not aware of this?

BFFLAE: Girls love muscles! Don't even think we don't! ;)

FunkyFlorence: That time you were like, " Bakuuuuura! Can you lick my cut? We don't have any anti-septic wipes left," and then you made me bathe you.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: ….still don't remember and that's not something you forget especially when I hate it when you do stuff like that.

BFFLAE: adjkslkj….okay fine! I hacked into Bakura's account and wrote all that but you admitted you love him!!!

FunkyFlorence: I don't see that written anywhere….

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Me neither….

+1000DeadPuppies: I have a patent on hacking! No one can do it but me!!

BFFLAE: Remember I'm a fangirl? I know all the secret meanings of words. Hate=Love.

FunkyFlorence: You logic is baffling…

HELP!! has signed on

HELP!!: This is so going to be written up as a fanfic! I think everyone will enjoy your banter! The world must know!! Now please continue like I'm not here spying….

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has singed off**

**FunkyFlorence has signed off**

**S-x_bomb has signed off**

**HeadCase has signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

BFFLAE: Well I might as well too…I don't talk to creepy old men!

**BFFLAE has signed off**

HELP!!: I am so lonely…Black Luster Soldier will know how to comfort me! I'm coming love!!!

**HELP!! has signed off**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Disclaimer: I still do not own Yugioh and its related characters. Some jokes based on LK's YTAS. Sorry it took so long to post this. We wrote it about a week ago and I never got around to typing it and uploading it. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed it so far and to those who have taken the time to write reviews. Much appreciated and here's the next chapter, enjoy!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**TheyRNotFake has signed on**

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on**

TheyRNotFake: Hey there Joey! Long time no talk! I miss you so much =[

**BrooklynRage appears to be offline at the moment**

CuzImWorthIt: Are you trying to stalk Joey? It's very hard let me tell you.

**EYEKNOWALL has signed on**

EYEKNOWALL: I predict that Joey is offline at the moment.

CuzImWorthIt: We kinda already knew that what with it saying he is and all…

CuzImWorthIt: Has anyone ever told you your millennium item is actually kinda useless?

EYEKNOWALL: I was not done with my prediction. I had another vision while I was typing. Joey is out right now trying to get into Kaiba's bed.

TheyRNotFake: Why isn't he trying to get into my bed?

CuzImWorthIt: Once again we knew he tries that on a constant basis….

EYEKNOWALL: Because, shut up.

**Guest has signed in as MyhairROX**

MyhairROX: You know, you can come to my hair's place. There's enough room for my hair and you!

TheyRNotFake: REJECTED!!!!

MyhairROX: But what if my hair told you that my hair has Joey Wheeler captive?

CuzImWorthIt: We would think you're insane mainly because you can't hold onto anyone you capture for long.

MyhairROX: …..so those child-grabbing classes were a waste of time?

CuzImWorthIt: You should try to get your money back

MyhairROX: My hair can't!!! =(

TheyRNotFake: Both of you shut up! God I hate men sometimes!

BrooklynRage: duhh…did I miss somethin?

TheyRNotFake: YOU!!! I hate you right now Joey Wheeler!

BrooklynRage: Well that doesn't bother me too much. I already have a man in my life -^.^-

TheyRNotFake: You bastard!! What about us!!?? Did you forget?

BrooklynRage: Mai listen to me right now…I don't care about your fake breasts. You don't have what I want. I want Kaiba's big deck of cards, which is better than your boobies.

TheyRNotFake: Then why did you lead me to believe you felt something for me?

BrooklynRage: I lead you on? No that's more like Bakura's special field.

**FunkyFlorence has signed on**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on**

FunkyFlorence: Don't bring me into this.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Yes don't bring pookie into this even though he does lead people on =]

FunkyFlorence: I DO NOT LEAD PEOPLE ON!!!

CuzImWorthIt: You lead everyone to think you're gay….

FunkyFlorence: I'M BRITISH NOT GAY!!! BIG DIFFERENCE!!!

XEgyptiansrHawtx: Honey it's pretty much the same thing :P

FunkyFlorence: Why do I even bother?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: He's the gay one!

CuzImWorthIt: And yet we don't seem to care

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

xPharaohsrPhatx: That's because you're gay too.

CuzImWorthIt: ME!?!?!

xPharaohsrPhatx: No the other queer's body I am unfortunate to inhabit….OBVIUOSLY YOU!!!

CuzImWorthIt: If anyone's gay here it's you Pharaoh!! Inhabiting the body of a 13-year-old boy….that also makes you a pedophile!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: it wasn't my choice. If you just left that puzzle alone this wouldn't be happening. Plus do you even know that you touch yourself while having raunchy dreams hoping that I come out to help?

CuzImWorthIt: Who says? The fangirls? They don't count! What do they know!?

xPharaohsrPhatx: It all comes out when you sleep. And since I am part of your subconscious I cant really escape it.

**BFFLAE has signed on**

BFFLAE: humana humana humana….

CuzImWorthIt: Why aren't you sleeping while I'm sleeping? O.o

xPharaohsrPhatx: I have insomnia. Plus I'm still not used to the time difference between Egypt, a puzzle and Japan.

CuzImWorthIt: The puzzle has its own time? And why would you need to know the time in Japan?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Listen bondage freak ever heard of being jet lagged? It happens when you travel three different time zones. And of course this is Japan…it's just not very clear….

FunkyFlorence: I agree. Egypt to puzzle to England to Japan can get you crazy and give insomnia.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Who asked for your opinion?

CuzImWorthIt: Since when are we in Japan?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Since the beginning of this Gods forsaken show!

CuzImWorthIt: Wow…didn't see that one coming…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: So….Yugi is gay? Great! You can join our gay party already in progress! Always room for one more!

CuzImWorthIt: I'M NOT GAY!!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: You so totally are!

BFFLAE: The fangirls demand it to be so!

CuzImWorthIt: Tea I thought you wanted to marry me…

BFFLAE: Someday maybe…after you and the Pharaoh get it on

xPharaohsrPhatx: I don't have a corporeal body unless I take control of Yugi's…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: So what days are you guys available? I've got lots of shopping that needs to be done!

xPharaohsrPhatx:….Marik….for the love of the Gods stop it!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You can't tell me what to do!! Right Bakura!

FunkyFlorence: I hate you Marik! Hate you with all of my soul!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Well I love you!!

CuzImWorthIt: Is that fangirl hate? O.o

BFFLAE: You speak fangirl? O_O

CuzImWorthIt: No grandpa does and I heard him saying that things don't always mean what they usually do.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Your grandpa scares me sometimes….that's what you have to look forward to Yugi…damn…that's what I have to look forward to….I WANT OUT RIGHT NOW!!!

BFFLAE: That's not possible…you're the same person now…

xPharaohsrPhatx: Where there is a will there is a way!! I wasn't always meant to be trapped in this damn puzzle!

CuzImWorthIt: Hey does this mean BakuraxMarik is over?! What was their couple name again? Bakarik? Marakura?

xPharaohsrPhatx: For the love of Ra what are you talking about?

CuzImWorthIt: Well Marik just told Bakura that he loved him and fangirl love=hates right? So did they break up?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: My b, I meant I hate Bakura! ^_^

FunkyFlorence: And in order for us to break up we would have to be a couple.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You mean we're not a couple?!?!

FunkyFlorence: No most assuredly not!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I think I need a hug…

FunkyFlorence: NO HUG FOR YOU!!!

CuzImWorthIt: Wow…and I thought I had issues….

xEgyptiansrHawtx: ODION!!! Go get me some ice cream! And if it has gummy bears in it I swear I will shank you in your sleep!!

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed on**

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: You don't eat the gummy bears!! That's so mean!! It's murder!!

CuzImWorthIt: Gummy Bears are yummy on ice cream! ^_^

BFFLAE: I like to eat their heads first and then they're headless then I eat their body and they're just legs and then I eat those too!!! It's so much fun to eat them that way!!

CuzImWorthIt: I eat the legs first then the body so only the heads are left. I do that to all of them and then eat the heads last.

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: I think I'm going to be sick….

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed off**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: ODION!!! Where the **eff* is my friggin' ice cream?!?

CuzImWorthIt: Looks like the real Marik is back…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: What do you mean the real Marik? I was here the whole time….

FunkyFlorence: Yes but you were acting a little extra gay lately. I think it would be unappealing to everyone if you had a bulging midriff because of ice cream by the way.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I hate that you are reminding me about my weight!! My metabolism is through the roof though and I'm not acting extra gay! I'm acting the way I always do!

FunkyFlorence: Riiiiight. Well I have to go now. Otherwise I'll be late for the Zorc & Pals filming.

CuzImWorthIt: I thought that got cancelled months ago…

FunkyFlorence: That's what you think! We are coming out with a movie soon.

CuzImWorthIt: Who the hell will see a movie like that?

FunkyFlorence: Lots of people will. You can sit at home and touch yourself while thinking of Yami. Why don't you do something better with your spare time?

CuzImWorthIt: We already went over the issue that I don't do that!

**FunkyFlorence has signed off**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx is away at the moment crying and eating ice cream while watching Chocolat**

CuzImWorthIt: Now I feel like watching a Johnny Depp movie…DAMN IT!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: SEEE!! Ur gay!

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

BFFLAE: I like Johnny Depp…

**HELP!! has signed on**

HELP!!: Me too!!! He's my favorite actor of all time!!

**BFFLAE has signed off**

**TheyRNotFake has signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed off**

**EYEKNOWALL has signed off**

**Guest has signed off**

HELP!!: What did I say now?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters or show and no infringement is intended in anyway, this is for enjoyment not monetary gain. Some jokes are those of LK. Just to warn those who care this one gets a little raunchy and is not suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Enjoy!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

**FunkyFlorence has signed on**

+1000DeadPuppies: Screw the rules! I don't want to go to some damn museum…it's too public. The fangirls will get me I just know it!

FunkyFlorence: Since when do you have fangirls? Besides why would you be going to a museum?

+1000DeadPuppies: Mokuba has to go for school and I don't let that kid out of my sight…and of course I have fangirls you British prick!

FunkyFlorence: Prove it. Name at least one. And Joey doesn't count.

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't know any of their names but they're always attacking me every chance they get!

FunkyFlorence: If you can't even remember one measly name it proves that you're just bluffing.

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on**

Iluvmy'bro: Hey! Stop picking on my bro!!!

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't make it a point to ask names of the dweebs who follow me around. Do you? You have them all as friends on Facebook I bet!!

FunkyFlorence: What's bad about that? I love my fans and they love me!

Iluvmy'bro: I'm my bro's biggest fan!! I count!!

+1000DeadPuppies: SHUT UP MOKUBA!!

+1000DeadPuppies: You actually like to talk to your fans?!?!?! Most of them have no lives except to fawn over us.

FunkyFlorence: At least they obsess over real people instead of wanking on dragons!

+1000DeadPuppies: Dragons are loyal creatures and don't try to maul you or rip a piece of your clothing or try to get your autograph!

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

xPharaohsrPhatx: Kaiba just shut up and admit you love it when your fans follow you! It makes you feel like a God I know it does so don't deny it!

BrooklynRage: Yeah Pharaoh he does get that feeling because he comes complainin to me about it and to get rid of his boner ^_-

+1000DeadPuppies: Would you stop spreading stuff around! That never happened and it never will in a million years! I get rid of my boners with my dragons not with you!

BrooklynRage: Well in my dreams it's me you go to.

Iluvmy'bro: Seto what's a boner?

**SpiceWorld has signed on**

SpiceWorld: A boner is a marvelous thing that only men can experience.

Iluvmy'bro: Why only men? O.o

SpiceWorld: Women feel something akin to it but not exactly…they don't have the right equipment…

+1000DeadPuppies: PEGASUS!!! STOP TELLING HIM RIGHT NOW!!!

SpiceWorld: Why? He's at the age that he should be curious and trying these things out.

Iluvmy'bro: Who is going to give me a boner? I want one!!! =]

SpiceWorld: My dear boy…for now…you do…

+1000DeadPuppies: Grrr…what did I say!?!?

Iluvmy'bro: How do you give yourself a boner?

SpiceWorld: You have to discover that for yourself.

Iluvmy'bro: What will it feel like?

BrooklynRage: It feels like your brother's mouth on my d---

+1000DeadPupies: My mouth would never be on that since I have no idea where it's been and I have no wish to know you damn furry!

SpiceWorld: That's not what it feels like anyway! If your pants feel tight you're on the right direction! ^_^

Iluvmy'bro: Is stuff supposed to be leaking out?

SpiceWorld: Eventually that might happen….sometimes it takes a while to get to that point…

Iluvmy'bro: Is it supposed to smell like pee?

SpiceWorld: no my dear Moki-boy…

Iluvmy'bro: Nvm…I think I peed my pants instead…

SpiceWorld: …that's not what should happen…

+1000DeadPuppies: Don't you dare say what should happen!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Don't worry Mokuba your brother cant satisfy himself either…

+1000DeadPuppies: Who told you that!? If that was the case how do you think I popped Joey's slut of a sister's cherry? And she's not a dragon!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Just because you popped her doesn't mean it was satisfying for either of you!!!

+1000DeadPuppies: It was decently satisfying for me.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Once again it's not all about you!

Iluvmy'bro: Wait! She has cherries?! Can I have one!!!?!?!?!?!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Girls only have one cherry to pop and Kaiba had Serenity's…and how do you know it was decent!? She's the only one you've ever done!

Iluvmy'bro: So…I can't eat one?

+1000DeadPuppies: NOOO!!!....not yet anyway….

Iluvmy'bro: But they taste so good!

**BFFLAE has signed on**

BFFLAE: Here you can have a little taste of a cherry popping via my new fic!!

BFFLAE: And then the Pharaoh laid Tea down on the bed gently. He stared at her vulumptuous naked body in the moonlight streaming through the drapes of her bedroom. He then braced her by grabbing her legs and linking them around his strong waist. He looked deeply in her wide eyes and leaned into her, pressing his lips onto hers as he eased himself inside of her…

Iluvmy'bro: How does he go inside of you!!!???? O_O

+1000DeadPuppies: You don't need to know Mokuba. Anyways I cant believe out of all the people you could sleep with you choose her. Talk about bad taste Pharaoh.

xPharaohsrPhatx: She insists I want to but I really don't.

+1000DeadPuppies: I think you would make a cute couple…

BFFLAE: I agree with Kaiba!! ^_-

+1000DeadPuppies: I was being sarcastic….

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: That was so boring! Tea I command you to write a fic about Bakura popping my cherry!

BFFLAE: You have a cherry!? O.O

xPharaohsrPhatx: That would explain a lot…

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't want to know…

BrooklynRage: WTF!!??

FunkyFlorence: Marik stop letting your fantasies run wild!

BFFLAE: You don't have a cherry!!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I could….

BFFLAE: NO YOU DON'T!!!

**HELP!! has signed on**

HELP!!: I can write that fic for you Marik!

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed on**

CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: But you still have to post my gummy bearxOdion fic online!!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You disgust me!

xPharaohsrPhatx: I think he disgusts all of us…

BFFLAE: Who gave Yugi's grandpa the right to write fanfic!?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Who gave it to you Tea?

BFFLAE: Touche…

HELP!!: So I'm still waiting for the finalized request. Quick! Tell me before I have a heart attack!!

**CuzxImxaxGummyxBear has signed off**

**BFFLAE has signed off**

**SpiceWorld has signed off**

**Iluvmy'bro has signed off**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed off**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**

**FunkyFlorence has signed off**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Disclaimer: The Yugioh characters do not belong to me and most jokes are those of LK. It has been a while since the last chat and I apologize but my friend and I had to start paying attention in class since we were missing important things...who have thought! ^_^ anyway here is the latest segment enjoy!!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

**BFFLAE has signed on**

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

xPharaohsrPhatx: Why is everyone in Naruto an **effing* ninja!!

BFFLAE: In the last LK Naruto Abridged there was a guy who wasn't a ninja!!

BrooklynRage: What the heck are you watchin' that for? Everyone knows that show isn't that good!

BFFLAE: But the parody of the fan based parody is good…didn't you guest appear on it Pharaoh?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Unfortunatley…but at least I got paid!!

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

+1000DeadPuppies: I like it. I feel that I can relate to Sasuke.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Because you're an emo fag who likes to think everyone wants you?

+1000DeadPuppies: No. It's because I'm hot and rich and everyone does want me.

**SpiceWorld has signed on**

**S-x_bomb has signed on**

SpiceWorld: Ohhh!! I would like to say that Sasuke-boy is a very beautiful specimen, along with that David Bowie.

S-x_bomb: Is that the guy who totally did Jagger?

SpiceWorld: Indeed it is.

S-x_bomb: He's almost as pretty as me!

+1000DeadPuppies: I think I'm going to be sick….

xPharaohsrPhatx: I hate saying it but I agree with Kaiba…

+1000DeadPuppies: I withdraw the statement.

SpiceWorld: Bowie is such a wonderful artist.

BFFLAE: Wait Bowie is a guy right?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Tea his name is **David** **effing* Bowie! What do you think?

BFFLAE: Okay…and Jagger's a guy right?

xPharaohsrPhatx: …yes Tea…what the hell kind of music do you listen to that you don't know who David Bowie and Jagger are?

BFFLAE: Wait…I'm trying to make a point! And they both slept together?!?!

xPharaohsrPhatx: That is the running theory but before this makes you explode he is bi.

BFFLAE: OMG!! FANFIC TIME!! Any special requests? **coughPegasuscough*

SpiceWorld: And what would this fic be about my dear girl?

BFFLAE: Bowie&Jagger of course! Unless you want to fantasize a little and throw yourself in for a threesome! ^_^

SpiceWorld: You only just found out about them 3 seconds ago..and that was a very long time ago…

BFFLAE: How long ago we talking about?

SpiceWorld: This was in like the 80's…possibly late 70's…

BFFLAE: So…no fic? Pegasus, give me some ideas, I'm getting writers block!

SpiceWorld: You can write about Bowie and Jagger but I'm not sure who would read it other than me…

S-x_bomb: I might…

S-x_bomb: ...you should write a fic about PegasusxDuke! ^_-

BFFLAE: I didn't know you felt that way Duke…

SpiceWorld: Please don't encourage him…

S-x_bomb: Why can't there be a fic about us?! Imagine how many hits you'd get! Who doesn't want to read about two pretty guys getting it on?!

**HELP!! has signed on**

HELP!!: I'll do it for free! I'll even add Black Luster Soldier in it! =]

S-x_bomb: Only you like that card…

**HELP!! has been blocked**

xPharaohsrPhatx: …there…that's better.

+1000DeadPuppies: It was about time someone blocked that horny old geezer.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Kaiba you should get used to it since that's what you will be like in your old age.

+1000DeadPuppies: Listen, you dweeb. First off, I would never have to stoop so low that I would have to commission crappy fanfics for money. I'M THE GOD DAMN KAIBA MAN!! And second, I only like dragon cards.

BFFLAE: It's still a card…and you like it…and he doesn't do fanfics for money…I can see you acting like Yugi's grandpa when you're his age.

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't have time for you dweebs. Unlike you people, I have a company to run.

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**

xPharaohsrPhatx: Whose willing to wager he's flagging youtube videos?

BFFLAE: No one. Cause that's probably what he's doing.

xPharaohsrPhatx: You misread…that's what I said to wager on…FAIL!!

BFFLAE: You know Pharaoh, you've been extra crabby today. What's the matter?

xPharaohsrPhatx: I'm always like this…maybe you just never noticed before.

BFFLAE: No it's like you've changed TT_TT

SpiceWorld: Oh, honey I know exactly what you mean.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Tea I think you're reading too much into whatever you think I'm acting like…

**BFFLAE has signed off**

SpiceWorld: You just don't understand women!! =[

xPharaohsrPhatx: I don't get it at all…I'm so lost…why exactly did she sign off?

SpiceWorld: She obviously is hurt that the man she loved is turning into a jerk! No girl wants that!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: What did I do that was jerky? And stop making it sound like we're dating! I wouldn't go out with her again if she was the last woman on Earth!!

SpiceWorld: What if you had to repopulate the world? Would you then?  
xPharaohsrPhatx: That's worse then having to date her!!

SpiceWorld: Wow. That truly makes you a jerk. What about the human race!?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Fuck the human race!!

S-x_bomb: I'll do it then!! I'll save the human race!!

SpiceWorld: With who? You can't say me because no matter how much fun it is, 2 men can't repopulate the planet.

S-x_bomb: DAMN IT!!!

SpiceWorld: Dukie-boy how should I say this…YOU AREN'T GETTING IN MY PANTS!!! You are too old!!

S-x_bomb: ….I'm 20…how is that old? O.o

SpiceWorld: Too old for me! Switch ages with Moki-boy and then come talk to me.

xPharaohsrPhatx:… you are such a perv!!

SpiceWorld: I prefer children's specialist.

xPharaohsrPhatx: …whatever floats your boat…

HELP!!: It's okay Duke. Come here. Grandpa has a hug with your name on it.

S-x_bomb: Ummm…I'm…gunna go…do something else…anything else!!

**S-x_bomb has signed off**

xPharaohsrPhatx: I thought I blocked you!?

SpiceWorld: …Oh yeah…how did you circumvent that?

HELP!!: Me and Black Luster Soldier have our ways ^_-

xPharaohsrPhatx: I don't want to know…

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

HELP!!: Pegasus want to join us!?

**SpiceWorld has signed off**

HELP!!: That always happens!! Time for me to have a heart attack…now!...now!...now! IT NEVER WORKS!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show. Some jokes borrowed from LK. This is the one we wrote today in class...the previous chapter was from some time ago and I never had the chance to type it up. So here's another new chapter. Thanks for reading this far and for all the reviews. Enjoy!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

Iluvmy'bro: Hey big brother, have you ever gone to college?

+1000DeadPuppies: There's no reason for me to go to college. I own the biggest gaming company and have no need for education since you get educated to make money which I'm already rolling in.

Iluvmy'bro: But…Seto…I want to go to college TT_TT

+1000DeadPuppies: You have to since this isn't your company but you better start saving now cuz I'm not paying for you.

Iluvmy'bro: Joey said he'll pay for me!!

+1000DeadPuppies: I won't allow it. Plus he's poorer then dirt.

Iluvmy'bro: But he said he'd do anything for his bro in law.

+1000DeadPuppies: He is not your brother in law! We are not married! And how come you're talking to Wheeler anyway? Didn't I forbid it?

Iluvmy'bro: But…you never have time for me anymore!! T.T

+1000DeadPuppies: You make it sound like there was a time before, someone's delusional.

Iluvmy'bro: I'm not delusional!! I'm running away!

+1000DeadPuppies: Fine with me. More money for me to use.

Iluvmy'bro: Pegasus said I can live with him!

+1000DeadPuppies: So go live with him then and learn the mysterious ways of his life.

**SpiceWorld has signed on**

SpiceWorld: Oooh! Are you sure that you're okay with Moki-boy living with me?

+1000DeadPuppies: I don't really care anymore. But not having to worry about him sure is a bonus…

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

xPharaohsrPhatx: Damn!! You're cold blooded! More so than we all thought…I don't know what Joey ever saw in you…

SpiceWorld: Me either. Well, since Kaiba-boy doesn't seem to mind I guess tonight I will **** up Moki-boy's *** and touch his *****, all while watching Spice World…**sigh* what a wonderful day this will be! ^_^

xPharaohsrPhatx: …isn't that child molestation?! You can go to jail for a very long time for that…

SpiceWorld: What if the words were "fill", "hat" and "rings"? O.o

xPharaohsrPhatx: …still sounds sketchy to me…

+1000DeadPuppies: …Mokuba stays….

Iluvmy'bro: YAY!! ^_^

+1000DeadPuppies: But I'm locking him away in a tower far far…FAR away!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Is he Rapunzel now! O.O

+1000DeadPuppies: His hair is almost long enough…

SpiceWorld: Mokuba! Mokuba! Throw down your long hair! I'll save you from the evil witch Kaiba!

**HeadCase has signed on**

**S-x_bomb has signed on**

HeadCase: BURN THE WITCH!!!

S-x_bomb: Why can't I be your Rapunzel Pegasus!? My hair's longer!

+1000DeadPuppies: I think I'm going to be sick…

+1000DeadPuppies: Why do you guys even care what I do to Mokuba?!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Duke does have more feminine qualities…not sure about the hair being longer…it might be if it wasn't sticking every which way….

HeadCase: he turned me into a newt!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: You've never been a newt in your entire life you silly little man!!

HeadCase: Mommy says I'm a special snowflake!! =}

xPharaohsrPhatx: She's bound by law to say that…

S-x_bomb: I care when it involves my man Pegasus!!

SpiceWorld: Dukie-boy I am not your man…we met once…

S-x_bomb: But I've been stalking your every move my whole life!!

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on**

CuzImWorthIt: Wow Duke…way to go to extremes…

HeadCase: My mommy says I'm extreme!! Extreme to the max!!

+1000DeadPuppies: You people are all such dweebs.

HeadCase: You're just jealous!

xPharaohsrPhatx: The only dweeb I see is Tristan…and maybe Yugi…

CuzImWorthIt: Shut up Pharaoh! You are so getting a time out later!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Ooooo! A time out! I'm so scared!

SpiceWorld: Don't steal my sound effects!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: You don't own them!!

CuzImWorthIt: That means no body time!!

xPharaohsrPhatx: I could just mind crush you you know….

CuzImWorthIt: Yes…kill your host…you are just so smart!

+1000DeadPuppies: Stop sounding like an old married couple! It's making me sick!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Everything makes you sick!

**BrooklynRage has signed on **

BrooklynRage: But that's how we sound in my dreams!!

**+1000DeadPuppies appears to be offline**

CuzImWorthIt: You really need to stop that Joey…it's kinda wrong…and we don't wanna know…EVER!!

BFFLAE: I support you Joey!

xPharaohsrPhatx: She doesn't count…

CuzImWorthIt: O_O that's only cuz you're a fan girl!!

HeadCase: Joey you're supposed to love me!! BroLove Man!!

BrooklynRage: Dah…I don't think so…

**+1000DeadPuppies appears to be online**

+1000DeadPuppies: Sorry Wheeler every time you act like a weirdo, I have to punish your sister.

BrooklynRage: You know what?! I don't care anymore! Everyone come get a piece of my sista! She seems to like the attention anyway!

**GuyMagnet has signed on**

GuyMagnet: It's because you don't give me the attention I need Joey!

Iluvmy'bro: I know what you mean!

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba!

BrooklynRage: I can't help that you're a dumb broad! If you were smarter maybe I'd pay more attention to you. But that is a big "if".

GuyMagnet: YOU ARE THE DUMB ONE JOEY! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!!!

BrooklynRage: If you need someone to understand your feelings go talk to mom or Pegasus is usually good at the whole understanding thing too.

GuyMagnet: But I want my big brother to be the one I can turn to!

BrooklynRage: I refuse to be that person…I should have bought a new sista with the prize money….

SpiceWorld: You can always come to me for anything Serenity **glares at Joey* just ignore your stupid big brother he doesn't understand how women work.

**HELP!! has signed on**

HELP!!: I can help you ease the pain ;)

CuzImWorthIt: Who befriended him on here?! He always comes in and ruins it!!

BrooklynRage: ^_^ My bad?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Of course it was you!

CuzImWorthIt: Actually I thought it was Tristan…

HeadCase: I thought I did too…interesting…

CuzImWorthIt: The first time he didn't mess something up….

xPharaohsrPhatx: I guess there really are firsts for everything…

HELP!!: You all haven't logged off yet! I feel loved!

**GuyMagnet has signed off**

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed off**

**HeadCase has signed off**

**S-x_bomb has signed off**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

**SpiceWorld has signed off**

**Iluvmy'bro has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**

HELP!!: So I guess it's just me and Black Luster Soldier again huh? Ooooo! -///- touch me there again! You always know what I like!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Disclaimer: It's been 13 chapters now and if no one realizes by now I own none of the characters or the show...there is no hope for you. Some jokes are those of LK. This was a bunch of fun for us to write and as always I hope you, the reader, enjoy!

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_HELP!!: Grandpa_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

**BFFLAE has signed on **

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

Iluvmy'bro: Biiiig Brooother! What's a vagina? I'm confused…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: V…A…G…I…N…A….I don't understand the meaning of this word…did you make it up Mokuba?

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Mokuba! But if you insist…it's what I put my dick into. Serenity has one.

BFFLAE: It's why men need women! ^_^

xPharaohsrPhatx: That's not the only reason. Men need women to cook and clean and make babies and raise said babies.

CuzImWorthIt: Damn Pharaoh… that's kind of chauvinistic….

xPharaohsrPhatx: Those were the days…

BFFLAE: Just to let you know the next time I see you Pharaoh you are getting THE biggest bitch slap ever!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Well it's good that I don't have one because if I did, my perfect midriff could not stand the notion of pregnancy. Besides, I like what us men have! ^_^

xPharaohsrPhatx: If you could get pregnant there would have to be some things you would have to clear up….

+1000DeadPuppies: Why do I insist on talking to you people? It only ends up grating on my nerves and then I have all this pent up anger!

Iluvmy'bro: And then he takes it out on me! It's the only time he pays attention to me! ^_^

**SpiceWorld has signed on**

SpiceWorld: Well you know if you had just accepted my offer it would not be such an issue Moki-boy. Btw, Marik-just how nig is Bakura!? ;)

Iluvmy'bro: Sorry Pegasus but Seto says you're a bad influence since I already have enough of that.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I just checked and apparently I'm bugger then average…why do you ask?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You already know I'm taken…

**FunkyFlorence has signed on **

FunkyFlorence: YOU ARE NOT TAKEN!!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Why do you jump to the conclusion that I meant you? O_o

CuzImWorthIt: We all know you did…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: …Well I didn't…**pout*

SpiceWorld: Wow…you are so egotistical Marik! I didn't ask about you I wanted to know about BAKURA!

FunkyFlorence: What about me?

SpiceWorld: How big are you? ;)

FunkyFlorence: Why do you think I would tell you and everyone else on here?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: He's even bigger then me! ^_^

FunkyFlorence: BLOODY HELL!!!

CuzImWorthIt: How would you know Marik? O.o

SpiceWorld: Ooooo! Why don't you two come over to my house for dinner and I'll show you a good time? Bring Moki-boy with you!

+1000DeadPuppies: Mokuba never leaves the house for anything other then school and helping me with various work related business.

CuzImWorthIt: Wow…you are such a hovering mother…

xPharaohsrPhatx: Which leads to worry…which leads to caring…which leads to love…BFFLAE: Kaiba has feelings!?! O_O

+1000DeadPuppies: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!

Iluvmy'bro: Awww…Seto I had no idea!! I love you too!!

CuzImWorthIt: Awww…I wish I had a brother…

xPharaohsrPhatx: What the hell do you consider me to be?

CuzImWorthIt: A parasite.

BFFLAE: A sex god.

+1000DeadPuppies: My arch nemesis.

xEgyptiansrHawtx: A suckier Egyptian God than I am! And possibly my long lost brother…

FunkyFlorence: The one I want to defeat in a shadow game to get your puzzle!!

SpiceWorld: Cute when you're little not so much when you're older!

**HELP!! has signed on **

HELP!!: Someone who I want to have a threesome with! -///-

**HELP!! has been blocked**

CuzImWorthIt: Kaiba can't you use your all powerful hacking skills to kick him off the internet for good?

+1000DeadPuppies: Working on it…

**HELP!! has been deleted from the friends list**

+1000DeadPuppies: That's the best I can do…

xPharaohsrPhatx: It's something at least…

BFFLAE: When exactly will he die?

CuzImWorthIt: Hopefully soon…

SpiceWorld: Yes…well I feel bad inviting just 3 of you, so everyone be at my house by 8PM next Friday!! Dress to impress!! ;)

Iluvmy'bro: Who are we impressing?

+1000DeadPuppies: Will there be children card games involved?

SpiceWorld: Of course, I think it will be dragon themed as well!!! =]

+1000DeadPuppies: The rules just got screwed!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Count me out

CuzImWorthIt: I refuse to have anything to do with Kaiba's icky dragon monsters!

BFFLAE: Dragons aren't cute enough!

SpiceWorld: All right here is what will be available for your entertainment…this includes rare pics of Pharaoh, Marik, all of the other pretty boys you can think of, free midriff showing tank tops, mind-crushing games, millennium puzzles, crumpets/scones and tea, and family board games…does that include everything?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Why do I get the feeling that once the door's close behind us we can never get out again? O.o

CuzImWorthIt: Why do you want us to come over so bad?

FunkyFlorence: You had me at crumpets/scones and tea!

SpiceWorld: No…you can leave if it bores you it's just that I get so lonely and bored living all alone in a mansion by yourself TT_TT

I luvmy'bro: Aww I'll def be attending then. We can play board games together! ^_^

+1000DeadPuppies: You don't get to decide for yourself! You're going because I am!!

BFFLAE: I guess that would be okay…we can become closer friends!

CuzImWorthIt: I guess it would all right…

SpiceWorld: WOO! No more loneliness!!!

SpiceWorld: Aww…now I can't put on a miniskirt and tie my shirt in the front and sing "My Loneliness is Killing Me!"

CuzImWorthIt: O_O

xPharaohsrPhatx: O_O

xEgyptiansrHawtx: O_O

FunkyFlorence: O_O

Iluvmy'bro: O_O

+1000DeadPuppies: O_O

BFFLAE: O_O

CuzImWorthIt: I'm out!

**CuzImWorthIt has signed off**

SpiceWorld: Oh come on it was a joke!!...a joke I say!!!

FunkyFlorence: Why can I picture you doing something like that then?!?

**FunkyFlorence has signed off**

SpiceWorld: Please don't leave me!! I need people at my house!!

**Iluvmy'bro has signed off**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed off**

**BFFLAE has signed off**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed off**

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed off**

**BlackLusterSoldiersboi has signed on**

BlackLusterSoldiersboi: I'll come to the party!

SpiceWorld: All right! I won't be all on my own after all!!

SpiceWorld: …wait…who are you?

BlackLusterSoldiersboi: You can't tell?

SpiceWorld: …..

**SpiceWorld has signed off**

BlackLusterSoldiersboi: Why do they always do that? I'm fun loving? I'm up to date on all the current things you whippersnappers do! I think I'm finally having a heart attack!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Yugioh universe. Some jokes are those of LK. Sorry for the delay in updating...everything.

_Friend List_

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrokklynRage: Joey_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**SpiceWorld has signed on**

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

**Iluvmy'bro has signed on**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

**BBFLAE has signed on**

SpiceWorld: Umm, I hope you all know that I was kidding. I was really upset no one came. What were you all doing that you couldn't come to my shindig?

BrooklynRage: I wasn't even invited….

BFFLAE: Writing fanfic….

CuzImWorthIt: Sleeping.

+1000DeadPuppies: Taking over a multibillion-dollar company.

Iluvmy'bro: Playing with action figures.

xPharaohsrPhatx: Doing anything but going to your place….

SpiceWorld: ALL RIGHT!!! I get the picture…**sniff* you were all…."busy"

Iluvmy'bro: I really wasn't that busy. Seto refused to let me go even though I wanted to real bad.

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed on**

**FunkyFlorence has signed on**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I was too busy making sweet hatred to Bakura ^_^

FunkyFlorence: Would you stop saying that!! ….we were…**mumble* quilting…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: We were not quilting! That's what you British fags do!!

FunkyFlorence: Lots of people quilt! It's a past time for so many!! And it's more an American thing actually I believe…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I don't care…I'm not American. I think that's more of that Bronx kid's area.

BrooklynRage: Nyeh!? I don't know nothin' bout quilting…I thought that was something girls did….

BFFLAE: I sure as hell don't do that….

xPharaohsrPhatx: For the love of Ra! NO ONE CARES!

CuzImWorthIt: I like to look at the designs on all the many quilts that have been made…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I AIN'T QUITTING YOU BAKURA!! LET'S MAKE SWEET HATRED RIGHT NOW!!

FunkyFlorence: For the last time NO!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I wish I knew how to quit you!!!

BrooklynRage: Nyeh? I'm confused, but I like Brokeback Mountain too! But, Marik, I am not from the Bronx!!

BFFLAE: I miss Heath Ledger… =[

xPharaohsrPhatx: Who? O.o

CuzImWorthIt: HEATH LEDGER!?! OMG! I so totally have all his movies on DVD! ^_^

SpiceWorld: He died too young…goodnight sweet prince, may angels guide you to your rest…**sigh*

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Is that the guy who played the Joker? He's almost as evil as me!

FunkyFlorence: Marik he was 10x's more evil then you!!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Yeah…well what if I said that he is 10x's prettier then you?!?

xPharaohsrPhatx: We all know that's not true anymore…he's kinda dead…

CuzImWorthIt: And things happen to your appearance when you die…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Like what?

Iluvmy'bro: What a digital dummy! Even I know what happens!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Jeez, I'm sorry guys….

+1000DeadPuppies: Why is it that every time I join these conversations, you dweebs are always talking about something faggy?

CuzImWorthIt: How is death faggy? O_O

+1000DeadPuppies: No I mean the part about quilts and Heath Ledger.

BFFLAE: Heath Ledger is…was a sex God!

SpiceWorld: He was a wonderful actor who had a promising career ahead of him…**sigh*

+1000DeadPuppies: Of course the fag-hag, and actual fag would reply to this.

BFFLAE: YOU ARE THE FAG-HAG!

+1000DeadPuppies: Good one…

+1000DeadPuppies: Except I'm not a female that likes to associate with only homos.

BFFLAE: I don't associate with only homos…unless you include yourself under that title….

+1000DeadPuppies: I do not associate with you. You probably just want my sexy body.

xPharaohsrPhatx: I just threw up in my mouth a little…

BFFLAE: I don't want your body Seto and you damn well know it!

+1000DeadPuppies: Everybody wants me! I'm the goddamn Kaiba man!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I don't want you…

SpiceWorld: I do! ;)

FunkyFlorence: I'll pass…

CuzImWorthIt: Ewww….

BrooklynRage: Everyone knows I want you…

xPharaohsrPhatx: It amazes me how egotistical you really are…

BFFLAE: There's only one man for me…

+1000DeadPuppies: You know what they say about guys with big ego's ;)

Iluvmy'bro: What do they say big bro?

SpiceWorld: Yes Kaiba boy do tell us all what they say!

+1000DeadPuppies: First off shut up Mokuba! Second seriously?

SpiceWorld: I would like to see you write it Kaiba boy! ^_-

xPharaohsrPhatx: Oh for the love of Ra! He's implying that he has a big dick!

Iluvmy'bro: Seto?! What's that?!

BrooklynRage: I could have told you guys that…

SpiceWorld: Didn't we already explain this to you before Mokuba? O.O

Iluvmy'bro: You did? Sorry…

BFFLAE: That's okay Moki! I can explain further in a fanfic!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Shut up you pox ridden wench!!

FunkyFlorence: YEEESSS!!!

SpiceWorld: Oh my! Is the "hatred-making" **that** much fun?! ;)

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Baaaaakura are you having an orgasm without me!?

FunkyFlorence: What? No you git, I was talking about agreeing with Yami's statement to Tea!!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: …sounded like an orgasm to me…**pout*

**BlackLusterSoldiersboi has signed on**

BlackLusterSoldiersboi: I'll show you an orgasm!!

BrooklynRage: Do we know you?

CuzImWorthIt: DAMNIT! Can't you go on another chat site?! One none of us go on!

xPharaohsrPhatx: I hear Omegle is a great site…and you can be as perverted as you want without anyone knowing who you are…

BlackLusterSoldiersboi: Sounds good to me!!

**BlackLusterSoldiersboi has signed off**

BrooklynRage: Thank Gawd for that….

A/N This will be the last for a while since school is over and I won't get to see my friend in class for quite a while especially since we no longer will share classes. We are currently working on a way to do this without being in the same class and until we do think of something this is it for now. We will try to keep it going since we know a lot of people like it and we like to write it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters or show and no infringement is intended in anyway, this is for enjoyment not monetary gain. Some jokes are those of LK.__

Friend List

_xPharaohsrPhatx: Pharaoh_

_SpiceWorld: Pegasus_

_HeadCase: Tristan_

_CuzImWorthIt: Yugi_

_S-x_bomb: Duke_

_BFFLAE: Tea_

_FunkyFlorence: Bakura_

_xEgyptiansrHawtx: Marik_

_EYEKNOWALL: Ishizu_

_CuzxImxaxGummyxBear: Odion_

_+1000DeadPuppies: Seto Kaiba_

_Iluvmy'bro: Mokuba_

_BrooklynRage: Joey_

_GuyMagnet: Serenity_

_TheyRNotFake: Mai_

**CuzImWorthIt has signed on**

**xPharaohsrPhatx has signed on**

**BFFLAE has signed on**

**+1000DeadPuppies has signed on**

CuzImWorthIt: Haven't been on here in so loooong! I kinda miss it… ):

xPharaohsrPhatx: We've all been busy with more important things

BFFLAE: PEEENGUUUUINS!

CuzImWorthIt: O.O

xPharaohsrPhatx: -_-

BFFLAE: I have no idea where that came from…is it strange that my mouth tastes like fish? …can't remember that ever happening before .

**Guest 2Bad2Handle has signed on**

2Bad2Handle: Thought I'd stalk you all since I can

+1000DeadPuppies: How the hell did you find this chatroom Noah?

2Bad2Handle: How did u know it was me? **pout**

+1000DeadPuppies: So obvious it hurts my mind

+1000DeadPuppies: By the way can I have my bro back now you green haired limey?

**FunkyFlorence has signed on**

FunkyFlorence: I thought I was the limey! :'(

CuzImWorthIt: BAKURA'S ALIVE!

BFFLAE: We thought you were dead!

FunkyFlorence: You're all a bunch of wankers you are! I've been trying to find you all! I've been so lonely! You're taking up all my precious screen time!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: HONEY! YOU'RE ALIIIIVE!

FunkyFlorence: I've been with you this entire time you Egyptian pansy!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Well that was rude….

2Bad2Handle: You are all quite unstable…JUST LIKE ME! I FEEL SPECIAL!

+1000DeadPuppies: I'm not unstable! Just obscenely rich which automatically makes me better than all of you!

2Bad2Handle: I'm just as rich as you Kaiba! Mi papa es tu papa!

CuzImWorthIt: Kaiba and Noah are related! What a twist!

xPharaohsrPhatx: This was so predictable….

**BrooklynRage has signed on**

**S-x_bomb has signed on**

BrooklynRage: So there are three Kaiba children? THAT IS SOOOO HAWT!

S-x_bomb: Dude I once thought I had a brother

+1000DeadPuppies: Wheeler keep your ridiculous face out of this!

BrooklynRage: That's not what you said last night pumpkin ;)

BFFLAE: I am a woman

S-x_bomb: Why am I friends with you people?

CuzImWorthIt: O.o

xPharaohsrPhatx: Very good Tea

FunkyFlorence: What a wanker

+1000DeadPuppies: Your intelligence astounds us

2Bad2Handle: How is it the Big 5 have been unable to defeat you all?

CuzImWorthIt: I'm the king of card games…I never lose

xPharaohsrPhatx: Technically you win cuz of me…

BrooklynRage: You know I haven't seen Tristan in a while….and when we did he kidnapped Mokuba…

+1000DeadPuppies: I'm still upset about that!

CuzImWorthIt: You know Kaiba you really are a horrible brother

+1000DeadPuppies: I am the best damn brother in the whole freakin world!

CuzImWorthIt: Like hell you are! He gets abducted every other episode!

+1000DeadPuppies: That is a damn lie! It's more like every fourth episode…

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You really are a horrible brother

+1000DeadPuppies: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

+1000DeadPuppies: ….

+1000DeadPuppies: Let me try that again…

+1000DeadPuppies: SHUT UP MARIK!

xPharaohsrPhatx: How is it I was convinced to let you live in season 1? I should have let you fall and win the duel…

BFFLAE: We couldn't let the sexy I mean…**shifty eyes** Kaibe die! the series would have ended!

CuzImWorthIt: Tea the show is called Yu-gi-oh! The key syllable being YUGI! AS IN ME! NOT KAIBA!

S-x_bomb: I dig it!

xPharaohsrPhatx: Everyone knows the show is about me! I mean look at you! You're so short!

CuzImWorthIt: AM NOT!

BrooklynRage: Yugi you haven't grown in over three seasons….you're a midget and it's time you accepted the sad truth

BFFLAE: You know what they say about small guys ;)

S-x_bomb: That's never true! But Duke can always rise to the occasion baby! I feel bad for you Yugi

FunkyFlorence: No please tell us what they say

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! MY MIDRIFF COMPELS YOU TO TELL MEEEEEE!

+1000DeadPuppies: Oh Tea tsk tsk that's just an old wives' tale to make tiny guys feel good about themselves

CuzImWorthIt: F%& you Kaiba!

+1000DeadPuppies: Te he he he he

CuzImWorthIt: This is why we're rivals!

xPharaohsrPhatx: What about the whole playing a children's card game thing?

CuzImWorthIt: What's that now?

CuzImWorthIt: Oh right! This show is about card games….apparently….

2Bad2Handle: It's mainly about me!

xPharaohsrPhatx: And your pointless plan to…to…what exactly are you trying to do?

2Bad2Handle: TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I was trying to do that way before it was cool with Melvin!

2Bad2Handle: Who now? o.O

CuzImWorthIt: Is he even still in this show?

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Of course he is!

BFFLAE: TOO MANY PEOPLE TO KEEP TRACK OF!

+1000DeadPuppies: No one cares about that subplot!

xEgyptiansrHawtx: I do **pout**

FunkyFlorence: I do love when you do thatr

xEgyptiansrHawtx: Shut your face Bakura

S-x_bomb: You two are so gay

CuzImWorthIt: Someone's not in a good mood….

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You're gay Duke!

S-x_bomb: Why does everyone keep saying that?

BrooklynRage: You know who I miss? The one with the fake boobs…what was he name again? Man I do I miss those boobies!

CuzImWorthIt: You know our show really likes to sort of…kind of…not really…kill people off…

+1000DeadPuppies: It was easier to animate and dub with less characters

BrooklynRage: DAMN YOU LAZY ANIMATORS! YOU'VE DENIED ME MY BREASTS!  
+1000DeadPuppies: I always knew you wanted to be a woman Wheeler

BrooklynRage: NYEH?

BFFLAE: left yourself wide open for that one…

BrooklynRage: You guys are the worst friends eva! GAWD!

**BrooklynRage has signed off**

+1000DeadPuppies: What a dweeb

FunkyFlorence: Whatever happened to Pegasus?

S-x_bomb: He dropped off the face of the Earth! God I miss him!

CuzImWorthIt: …didn't you kill him in season 1?

FunkyFlorence: He should eventually be back…

CuzImWorthIt: Bakura! SPOILERS! Technically you're not supposed to be back either!

FunkyFlorence: O.O

**FunkyFlorence has signed off**

xEgyptiansrHawtx: You weren't supposed to tell him that! DOUCHE!

**xEgyptiansrHawtx has signed off**

CuzImWorthIt: Our show got really complicated didn't it?

xPharaohsrPhatx: So much for it just being about a children's card game…

BFFLAE: We haven't even gotten to the part about the whole Yami thing

xPharaohsrPhatx: Shhhh! Don't spoil it now!

+1000DeadPuppies: Everyone knows the show is about me and always has been! Cuz I' full of winning!

CuzImWorthIt: …here we go…

+1000DeadPuppies: That's right! ME! Winning! WINNING I SAY!

2Bad2Handle: technically it's about me right now….

+1000DeadPuppies: Shut up Noah! No one likes you!

2Bad2Handle: I'm telling dad!

**Guest 2Bad2Handle has signed off**

CuzImWorthIt: How the hell did he even get in this chat?

xPharaohsrPhatx: Who cares?

CuzImWorthIt: By the way Kaiba I'm going to need that pic back

+1000DeadPuppies: What pic?

CuzImWorthIt: You know damn well Kaiba!

xPharaohsrPhatx: …you should have never given him that pic to begin with…

**Sasuke4eva has signed on**

Sasuke4eva: WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS F%#ING DISCUSSION A DUESLIST!


End file.
